Illusion brisée
by Helli'm
Summary: OS 4: Os qui marquera la fin de la correspondance de Draco à Hermione. Avec un Draco qui toujours autant lui, baisse les armes "Et oui Granger tu as réussi où tant d'autres ont échoué. Tu m'as damné. "
1. Chapter 1

Os spéciale qui relève plus de mes pensées que de celle de Drago. J'avais besoin d'écrire pour évacuer, alors je préfère prévenir ça à un goût très prononcé de vérité et encore, je me trouve très gentille en vue des circonstances, mais bon j'en passe sous silence, on est pas en thérapie  
collective.

Merci à Indocile qui à corriger ce chapitre.

Cher toi,

Comme tu le vois, je t'écris, pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi, moi, coucherais-je ces tristes mots sur papier alors qu'il me serait plus aisé de te les cracher au visage ? Je pense par cette question avoir répondu à la première ainsi donc il n'est pas nécessaire de s'attarder plus longtemps sur cette interrogation,  
qui comme je le sais, t'a gagné à l'instant même où tes yeux ont croisés ce simple parchemin. Je pense qu'il est inutile que je m'embarrasse de préliminaires, tu me connais bien assez pour savoir que cela n'a jamais été mon fort, alors comme à l'accoutumée, je vais faire ce que tu me juges digne de faire à savoir être froid et cruel. Je t'en pris évitons les faux semblant entre nous, tu penses que je le suis impassible et sans émotions aucune... Même toi, tu as beau nier, crier que tu me connais, que je ne suis pas ainsi, car je le vois dans ton regard... Tu penses comme eux.

Et pour tout te dire qu'importe. Oui à présent ton avis sur ma personne ne m'atteint plus. Non, cette emprise que tu possédais à mon égard s'est tarie, de même que mon amour envers toi s'amenuise à chaque seconde que daigne m'insuffler Merlin. Est-ce assez cruel pour toi? C'est bien ce que tu me reproches non, mon comportement ? Celui où je suis le même, celui que j'ai toujours été, celui que tu dis aimer.

Veux-tu connaître mon avis ? Question rhétorique mon cœur, tout comme ce surnom purement sarcastique. Je suis sarcastique, cynique et égoïste et pourtant ça ne t'a pas arrêtée, non? Tu dis m'aimer, peux-tu être plus hypocrite ? Honnêtement, je ne pense, tu as haï tout ce qui me façonne, ce que tu « aimes » en moi c'est l'image que tu t'en es faite, tu me vois navré de briser tes belles illusions, mais je suis tel que je te l'ai toujours dit, ne joues pas les victimes avec moi, tu m'en verras  
reconnaissant. Il est temps de retirer tes œillères et d'affronter le monde petite fille. A mon instar, il est cruel.

Quand à toi, toi qui es-tu? C'est simple, ton personnage est complexe, n'est-ce pas amour? Aux yeux de tous, tu es tellement honnête, aimante, gentille, généreuse, en un mot parfaite... Foutaise, tu veux mon point de vue, celui qui te connait mieux que nul autre ? Tu es une actrice, une magnifique actrice. Ton jeu est tellement parfait que tous si laissent prendre, même moi durant un temps. Mais à présent, c'est terminé, la manipulation que tu exerçais à mon égard n'a plus la moindre emprise. Car j'avoue, tu es douée à faire semblant.

Ainsi tout est dit alors ne te bornes pas à me reprocher ce dont je ne suis pas coupable car c'est ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas? Malheureusement, une fois de trop, cette fois laisse-moi te dire, que cette fois... Tu perds. Aujourd'hui, tes larmes ne changeront rien, tu as lancé l'offensive et j'ai déclaré la guerre... Vae Victis.

Pour tous, tu es une victime. Je suis ton bourreau. Mais au-delà de l'illusion, quand est-il dans la réalité?

Ainsi, je brise tes tristes illusions.

Bien à toi.

DM

Laissez-moi une petite trace ça me ferra plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé:** J'ai rajouté un os. C'est à nouveau Drago qui s'adresse à Hermione dans une lettre, mais cette fois il lui parle de son père et de la relation que tous deux entretiennent.

**Merci à Indocile pour sa correction.**

Cher toi,

À nouveau tu as laissé tomber ton masque d'innocent et de douce enfant, permettant ainsi de dévoiler ton vrai visage, celui d'une garce. Car c'est ainsi... Tu es ainsi, derrière ta gentillesse, ta générosité et ta tolérance. Oui, ta mansuétude, cela même pour laquelle je t'écris, tu prônes la bonté, la compréhension, l'indulgence. Peut-il exister plus hypocrite ? Je ne pense pas, tu te lances à corps perdu dans des laïus sur la différence et l'acceptation, pourtant tu n'en crois pas un seul mot, tu n'appliques pas ces principes que tu prêches. Une nouvelle fois, j'en ai fais le constat... Uniquement par tes mots, j'ai lu en toi, j'ai vu au-delà de ton mensonge, de ton soi-disant amour envers moi.

Tes mots sont tombés tranchants, aussi sanguinaires et sauvages que l'est un prédateur : «Ton père n'est qu'un mangemort, un vulgaire chien au service d'un mégalomane psychopathe. Et à l'instar d'autres de ces adeptes il ne ressent rien, n'éprouve aucune émotion, aucun sentiment... »

Qui es tu dont pour juger et évaluer une situation dont tu ignores tout ? Car oui, tu ne sais rien ! Ni sur moi ou ni sur mon père. Comme tant d'autres, il n'est pas parfait, loin de là, il en est même l'antithèse, mais qu'importe il n'en reste pas moins mon père. Un homme comme un autre, certes c'est un mangemort nul ne l'ignore, il est aveuglé par le pouvoir et la reconnaissance, mais qu'importe qu'il doive se prosterner, pour lui seul le pouvoir importe les moyens pour l'obtenir sont insignifiants. Versatile... C'est qu'il est. Son allégeance n'a d'égale que sa loyauté, son obéissance inconstante se trouvera octroyée à celui qui lui conféra une puissance jusque là inégalée.

Cependant, si diffèrent d'autres hommes... Lui il ne ment pas, ne triche pas. Malfoy est ce qu'il est. Je ne nierais pas, c'est à son image que je suis fait à savoir : sarcastique, cynique parfois froid... Impitoyable. Mais tout cela, personne ne l'ignore, non. En revanches tu l'as jugé sur un fait qui ne fut nullement prouvé : ses sentiments. Que connais-tu de lui au-delà des apparences ? Rien, strictement rien, comme les autres, tu méconnais et désavoues les liens qui nous lient... Car oui, mon père est ce qu'il est, mais notre relation n'en est pas moins celle d'un père et de son fils.

Certes, il m'a laissé immerger dans un camp auquel je ne crois guère, mais dans un seul but : me protéger. Il a agit comme il se devait de le faire : tel un père. Je nourris pour lui une secrète admiration, il me semble tellement irréel si sûr de lui dans ses actions, dans ses actes. Il dégage une telle confiance qu'elle ne laisse aucune place au doute... Il est puissant. Certes, il n'a pas toujours fait les bons choix, aveuglé par sa quête de pouvoir, mais mon père est toujours là, alors je sais que rien ne peut m'atteindre... Je ne suis pas seul. Il me soutient faisant abstractions de mes erreurs, de mes faux pas. Il m'encourage, ne me juge pas. Tous deux, nous ne formons qu'une seule entité, chacun représentant une partie de l'autre.

Mais, comment pourrais-tu le comprendre ? Toi faisant preuve d'hypocrisie à outrances ? Ne te donnes pas la peine de me fournir une réponse car pour une fois, je doute que la-miss-je-sais-tout que tu es n'en possède une. Toi qui ignore tout...

Bien à toi,

DM

**J'attends vos jugements que j'espère ne se montreront pas trop sévères :D Ah oui j'ai encore une annonce : je constate très très souvent (pour ne pas dire tout le temps) une différences conséquente entre le nombre de reviews et le nombres de lectures, alors j'en appelle à votre bon cœur ^^ et vous prie de faire un micro-effort de quelques secondes (minutes tout au plus) :D.**

**Merci **


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé : OS 3 : Je vais peut-être devoir signifier que cet un recueil du  
moins c'est le chemin que ça prend. Drago s'adresse à nouveau à Hermione  
sous forme de lettre, celle-ci porte sur l'indifférence qu'elle lui  
témoigne...

Racontage de vie : Voilà une nouvelle petite lettre, très courte que je  
dédicace à une personne à qui ces mots sont adressés, je lui transmets  
toutes mes inimitiés. Et aux autres lecteurs, je leur souhaite une bonne  
lecture.

Rar : Misty == Et voilà pour ton plaisir un autre os dans le même genre. Et  
oui, on peu dire que les rôles sont inversés, mais Drago a toujours été  
comme cela, en revanche Hermione... Ben disons que la vision de  
miss-perfection me tapait sur les nerfs :D Ça fait du bien de se défouler.  
Merci pour la review.

Encore un merci pour mes autres reviewers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cher toi,

Tu me blesses encore ! Cette fois par ton indifférence feinte. Mais de quel droit ? Qui es-tu pour me mépriser ainsi? Hypocrite ! À nouveau ce mot te définit !

Car tu fais semblant ! Montres du dédain et de la désinvolture envers moi, envers les mots que je t'adresse. Aurais-tu peur? Cesse de m'ignorer et affronte-moi plutôt ! Je hais la lâcheté dont tu fais preuve, car elle m'empêche de te faire du mal !

Ces maux dont tu m'assailles chaque jour, laisse-moi le partager avec toi. Est-ce assez généreux pour toi... Amour ? Ne m'en veux pas, j'obéis uniquement à tes doléances. Tu me souhaitais moins égoïste et bien regarde, je dissémine notre haine en part égal, un bout pour toi, l'autre me revenant. Mais tu t'y refuses, une fois de plus tu déroges à tes devoirs...Derrière ton insensibilité.

Petite garce !

Ton détachement me révulse... Il n'est que mensonge. Tu te caches de peur de souffrir et pourtant tu le mérites tant, alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi te faire du mal... Faire couler tes larmes. C'est mon unique dessein. Mais comprends-moi, tu as si ardemment attisé ma haine sous tes faux-semblants, tes « je t'aime ».

Tu m'as tant brisé... Il est de mon devoir de t'infliger pareilles blessures.

Bien à toi,

DM

o0o0o0o0o0

Bon, je ne vais pas encore parler de la différence manifeste entre le nombre  
de lectures et les reviews (quoique un peu :D). Non je plaisante, je vous  
dirais simplement merci de m'avoir lu (c'est très bizarre à écrire) et à  
la prochaine...

Et encore merci à Fantasia-49 et Indocile qui corrigent mes fautes !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello,

Me revoilà avec cet os qui marquera la fin de « Illusions brisées » en espérant qu'il vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis.

Un grand merci Fantasia-49 et Indocile.

o0o0o0Bonne lecture0o0o0o

Cher toi,

Je suis pitoyable… Par ta faute, seulement et uniquement à cause de toi. Comme toujours, je ne te blesserai pas, non je ne le désire pas, car tu as gagné. Et oui Granger, tu as réussi où tant d'autres ont échoué. Tu m'as damné. Alors, je crois te devoir des remerciements. Étrange, n'est-ce pas? Je suis sûr que tu ne comprends pas, mais n'ais crainte, dans peu de temps tu sauras.

C'est fou comme l'homme est fort et fragile à la fois, un rien et il se brise. S'éteint sans un bruit, sans même un cri. Pour moi, il en sera ainsi... Pas un son. Je suis né Malfoy et Malfoy je mourrai. Cependant, pas sans te laisser ces quelques mots.

Et pourtant j'aimerais hurler, une complainte déchirante, tranchante comme tes mots.

Tu es douée, vraiment une fine manipulatrice. D'abord douce et compréhensive, puis cynique et enfin indifférente, à nouveau. Pourquoi ? Pour me punir ? Parce que pour toi et les autres, je n'ai pas de cœur ? Parce que je ne ressens rien ?

Erreur.

Car je suis un monstre calculateur, froid, égoïste, sarcastique, impassible… Mais certainement pas insensible. C'est peut-être pour cela que je me hais... Je me hais de t'aimer… T'aimer tellement que cela me tue... Tu me tues lentement, tu me plonges dans une longue et douloureuse agonie. Je suis damné par ta faute et uniquement par ta faute, car malgré mes mœurs, ce n'est pas mes actes qui me condamnent à l'enfer mais bel et bien toi... Ta présence, si blessante à mes côtés.

Je t'en prie ne fais pas l'offusquée, mes lettres t'étaient destinées, à toi, seulement toi. Un court instant, j'ai laissé tomber les masques, je ne me suis montré, ni meilleur, ni pire. As-tu seulement perçu mes plaintes étouffées, camouflées par cette haine que je te témoignais ? As-tu compris qui je suis ?

Je ne pense pas. C'est pourquoi pour cette dernière nuit je ne veux plus me cacher. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de te sembler faible. Je ne veux plus lutter... Pas pendant les quelques heures qu'il me reste, je ne souhaite plus jouer à la forteresse imprenable jamais, ne serait-ce qu'ébrécher un peu. Non, ce soir, je ne joue plus. Car dans le fond je ne suis qu'un homme ayant subit trop de pression, de responsabilités imposées par son nom... Un môme qui ne sait pas demander de l'aide.

En fait, je ne suis qu'un gamin terrifié par l'avenir, cette grande inconnue qu'on appelle la vie.

C'est sans nul doute pour cela que ce soir je ne me bats plus, je tombe les armes. Tu as gagné, de même que moi, dans un sens, car après tout, je sais que tu seras brisée si ce n'est détruite par ma mort. Sans oublier cette culpabilité, tellement tienne qui te rongera jusqu'à ce que tu viennes à  
moi.

C'est un match nul.

Vae victis... Malheur aux vaincus... Je suis tombé et bientôt nous serons à égalité.

Pour la dernière fois.

Bien à toi.

D.M

o0o0o0o0o0

Voilà c'est fini. Sur ce, je vous laisse accomplir votre devoir de lecteurs  
^^


End file.
